


He's Not Right For You

by Counting_the_stars



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Concert, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous, Lovers, NSFW, Niall Horan - Freeform, POV Second Person, Resolution, Sex, Sexual Relations, Smut, Smutty, Unrequited Love, friends - Freeform, long time love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counting_the_stars/pseuds/Counting_the_stars
Summary: Warning on this guy…. it’s been a while since I did some Niall shots and some bow chicka wow wow aside from he main fix that is being published at the moment, so…. here’s this. Smut warning... :)





	He's Not Right For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning on this guy…. it’s been a while since I did some Niall shots and some bow chicka wow wow aside from he main fix that is being published at the moment, so…. here’s this. Smut warning... :)

He could never fully understand why you stayed with your douchebag of a boyfriend. You said that you were happy, but you didn’t even know what happiness felt like any more.

“Are you coming to the London show?” Niall asked excitedly, watching you drink your fourth cup of coffee. He also never understood how you could drink coffee like it was water and it didn’t affect you in the slightest. He’d have one cup and he’d be bouncing off the walls. You chain drank them and nothing happened.

“I want to try.” You replied putting the mug back down.

“That doesn’t sound very promising.” He countered; studying your face carefully and watching your mouth turn down.

“I’ll have to check with Sam.” You said quietly.

“Why do you have to check with him? He doesn’t own you.” Niall shook his head and started to pick at a loose thread on his jacket.

“I never said that.” You shook your head in return. “I just meant that he might have something else planned.”

“Seriously?” Niall asked angrily. “I hardly ever get to see you, you hardly get to come to my shows anymore and you have to see if you’re free?”

“Niall, don’t get angry.” You tried calming him down, reaching across the table and grabbing one of his hands with yours.

“It’s hard to not get angry when you keep blowing me off.” He rolled his hands so that your palms were facing each other. You’d never noticed how large his hands were, how perfectly they fit yours.

“I’m not doing it on purpose.” You replied quietly.

“Please. Just come though. It’s one night. I’m sure that Sam can spare you for a night.” Niall’s big blue eyes drooped to meet yours.

“Don’t you puppy dog me.” You laughed.

“Me? Puppy dog? Never!” He cried in mock horror before pouting his bottom lip out and continuing to stare at you.

“You know you always get what you want when you do that face.” You laughed shaking your head.

“I know.” He said sitting up and smiling at you, you were still technically holding hands across the table, and you found that you didn’t mind so much. “That’s why I do it.”

“You’re going to be the death of me Niall.” You sighed as he started to play with one of the rings on your fingers.

“You love me.” He grinned cheekily at you.

“Too much I think.” You smiled back at him.

“Sam I already told him I’m going.” You argued with your boyfriend when you got home.

“I won’t allow it.” He yelled back.

“You… You won’t allow it?” You yelled back sarcastically in shock. “Sorry I wasn’t aware that you were my parental guardian.

“Someone needs to look after you.” He took a step closer to you, his voice growling at you.

“I do not need some looking after me. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.” You argued back, not backing down.

“He just sees you as a piece of ass, when will you see that.” Sam raising his hands in anger.

“He does not!” You yelled before taking a deep breath and trying to calm down before either of you said something you were going to regret. “He does not Sam.” You repeated. “He is my friend.”

“I see the way he looks at you.” Sam grumbled.

“I don’t care about the way you think he looks at me. He’s my friend and I want to support him. I am going to support him.”

“I’m not coming.” Sam stated angrily.

“I never said you had too.” You replied calmly.

“Oh, so now you don’t want me there.” Sam’s anger started to flare again.

You rolled your eyes at him. “Not what I said. If you want to fight for the sake of fighting, please do it with someone else. I’m going. That’s all there is to it.”

Sam sighed heavily before walking to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him. You rolled your eyes again and started to get ready.

You decided to wear the stupid golfing shirt that Niall had bought you when he was on tour somewhere, knowing that it would make him laugh. You weren’t the kind to get overly dressed up to go anywhere and this was no exception. Niall gave very strict instructions about where you were to go so that you could meet him backstage. You hadn’t met his band mates before. You knew who they were of course; you just managed to dodge every social interaction with them out of fear that they wouldn’t like you. Giving your name to the burly security, he broke out in a huge grin and shook your hand vigorously. What had Niall told them about you? You followed him what felt like a maze of corridors until he stopped at a door and politely knocked. He gave you a smile and a wink before he left. You returned the smile embarrassed and waiting for someone to answer the door.

“She’s here!” Niall yelped as he heard the knock. “Best behaviour please lads.” He said as he ran to the door.

“What the FUUUUU-“ Louis yelled as Niall opened the door, at which he laughed when Niall glared at him. You had jumped back at the noise but smiled widely when you realised it was Niall that had answered.

“You’re here!” He yelled out of excitement and nerves. You were actually here. You were going to meet the band. You weren’t with Sam. This was going to be his night. He was going to put his all into his performance and it would be all for you.

“I’m here.” You squeaked as you were crushed in his arms in a hug. He could hear the nerves in your voice.

“Nothing to be worried about.” He whispered to you making you shiver and his breath brushed down your neck.

“Ok come in, come in.” He said loudly pulling you through the doorway. After brief introductions you stood awkwardly in the corner watching their vocal warm up, watching them playfully punch each other and wrestle or try and make each other laughed. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched Niall. He looked so much younger as he played around with them. Occasionally his head would snap up and he would frantically look for you then smile when he saw you were still watching him.

“It’s great to finally meet you.” You jumped not noticing Harry standing next to you.

“You too Harry. Niall’s told me a lot about you.” You said trying to act calm. You’d seen pictures of all of them, you knew what they looked like, but it didn’t stop you from getting a little star struck.

“He’s been wanting you to come to a show for a long time you know.” Harry smiled at you, little dimples sinking into his cheeks.

“Yeah he said. I’m glad I could finally come.” You smiled and looked back to wear Liam and Louis were trying to convince Niall to do a push up with them sitting on his back. They had, at the moment, only managed to get him on his stomach with them sitting on top of them.

“He really likes you.” Harry mumbled.

You laughed at Louis and Liam crushing Niall before looking back to Harry. “He’s very important to me.”

Harry nodded seriously. “I mean it though. He really likes you.”

You managed to swallow your gasp, Harry couldn’t be serious and he was just trying to stir you up, make a joke.

You laughed lightly, “Sure he does.” Rolling your eyes at him you looked back to Niall who had pushed off the boys and was heading over to you and Harry.

“Think about it.” Harry smirked at you before walking away.

“What did he want?” Niall asked breathless, his cheeks flushed from the exertion of getting the boys off him.

“Just being friendly.” You smiled at him. He couldn’t like you. He would have said something. He would have done something. You thought that you had made it perfectly clear to him a few years back that you felt something for him, but he didn’t reciprocate so you shut those feelings down. You moved on, you found Sam.

“It’s nearly show time.” He said excitedly, again reminding you of the little kid you’d gone to school with.

“Apparently not as excited as you.” You laughed as he bounced around you.

“Get on my level.” He laughed swinging your arms around.

“I’d rather not make an idiot of myself.” You scoffed refusing to dance with him.

“You won’t. Now dance with me.” Niall pulled you forward so that you were in a tango pose and danced you around the room, making you laugh loudly. You couldn’t help but feel the warmth of his body against yours, his breath on your skin making your stomach tingle with nerves. No. You’d shut those feelings down. They weren’t about to come out now. You weren’t going to ruin your friendship with Niall after a joke from Harry.

“FIVE MINUTES BOYS!” A booming voice yelled from outside.

“Come on.” Niall stopped parading you around the room and grabbed your hand pulling you along with him. “Wanna peak at the stage?”

“Will people see me?” You don’t know why you were whispering, but you felt like you were about to get in trouble.

“Babe, the stage is huge. No one is going to notice your tiny little head.” He laughed pulling you along further.

“Through there, look.” You could see thousands upon thousands of people, arms raised in the air, camera flashes and the screams were deafening as the promo video’s began.

“Niall.” You were speechless.

He was practically grinning from ear to ear.

“How do you do that? There’s billions out there.” You were getting stage fright and you didn’t even have to perform anywhere.

“It’s my job.” He said completely relaxed, taking your hand again and taking you to a place where you could sit and watch the entire performance. “Also yes I am absolutely shitting myself.” He laughed before pointing upward. “Or there’s a balcony up there if you want to be front on.” Niall pointed and gave you directions on how to get there.

“Ok.” You said nervously. You had no idea why you were the one with butterflies when Niall was about to go and perform in front a zillion people.

“Good Luck!” You squeaked as you sat down in the chair he’d take you to.

“Thanks Babe.” Without thinking Niall leaned down and kissed your cheek. “Needed it for good luck.” He said blushing before running off to join the band.

\----

The entire concert was wild. The fans were insane. The boys were just as crazy. You moved to a balcony to get a better position and you were in awe of Niall performing. He put his heart and soul into each song, obviously at ease when he had the guitar in his hands as he interacted with fans, laughed, and had the time of his life. You couldn’t be prouder of him. All too soon the concert ended and the cheering continued. You sat up at the balcony watching the thousands of people exit, not believing that little Niall Horan from Mullingar would be selling out stadiums. A strange stillness settled over the stadium as people exited, it was still loud as the fans screamed and laughed and chatted about the night, but it was oddly surreal. You hadn’t checked your phone all night and knew that you should check in with Sam and were surprised to see a missed call and voice mail from him. Opening up the voicemail you started to laugh when you realized that he had butt dialed you.  
“Babe?” You heard Niall call out as he made his way up the balcony as your heart went to your throat. You were about to hang up and call Sam back when an odd noise made you press the phone harder to your ear.

“Babe?” Niall called out again smiling when he saw you, you made a “shushing” gesture with you hands as you continued to listen.

You could hears Sam’s voice as he laughed about something, you couldn’t tell what, the sound was muffled. You were surprised to hear a high pitched female laugh in response. He must be out somewhere you thought. More muffled sounds as he obviously shifted from where he was before all the sound became clearer. The phone must have fallen out of his pocket.

“You sure she’s not coming home?” A female voice asked and you felt your chest tighten.

“Nah, she’s gone to a One Direction Concert.” Sam laughed. Surely this was innocent. Sam wouldn’t cheat on you. The girl laughed in response.

“Why are you dating her?” You swallowed hard waiting for Sam’s answer.

“Why are we talking about her? We could be doing other things.” Footsteps and then silence. You pulled the phone away from your ear, the voice mail was still going.

Before long you could hear moans, female moans, Sam was cursing. You felt like vomiting. You were listening to your ever faithful boyfriend have sex with another woman, in your house, on your voicemail. You hung up the phone before you heard much more.

“Babe? What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Did you like the concert?” There was sweat across Niall’s forehead. He’d run straight off stage to try and find you. You’d lost your voice. What were you going to do? How could you have been so stupid? You surprisingly weren’t hurt or sad, you were angry, and shocked, and you would neuter him the moment you saw him, but honestly, you just didn’t care.

“Hey?” Niall asked again cautiously.

You cleared your throat. “Just had a voicemail I needed to check.” You voice sounded bright, too bright in your own ears.

“What’s wrong? You’re doing that thing, that thing where you pretend everything’s fine and it’s not.” Niall read your face so easily.

“Like I said. I had a voicemail. From Sam.” You paused briefly looking down at the phone in your hands. “He’s cheating on me.”

Niall’s jaw dropped, he had no idea what to do, no idea how to comfort you.

“What do I do to help?” He asked worriedly.

“Let’s go get drunk.” You suggested, your anger fuelling everything within you.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He hesitated.

“I just have to make a phone call and then let’s go get drunk.” You said dialing Sam’s number. You were pleased that it went straight to voicemail, it was probably flat after the voicemail he’d left you. You had no idea how long that message went on for and you didn’t really want to find out.

“Hey Sam, it’s me. Just wanted to say the concert was amazing, had a really great time. I’m going out with Niall and the lads now. If you could kindly move all of your stuff out of my house by tomorrow morning that would be great. You left me a fairly lengthy voicemail with your intentions of where this relationship is going and I’m pretty certain I feel the same way. You’re seeing other people already, so I guess I better catch up. Fucking wanker.”

Niall sat staring at you as you hung up the phone.

“Right. Drinks?” You asked standing up.

He nodded still shocked as you took his hand and pulled him away from the stands.

Three drinks in and you were surprisingly drunk. Your phone was buzzing incessantly so you switched it off. You had nothing to say to Sam. Two years of your life you wasted on him, it was time to get something better. You were surprised to feel Niall’s hands on your hips as he swayed with you to the beat of the music. You never ever danced when you were sober, but slightly tipsy, all inhibitions went out the window. Niall pulled your back flush against his body and you couldn’t help the arousal you felt as he moved with you. There was something so inherently sexy about him and you had no idea what it was. 

“I have to tell you something.” He breathed into your ear making you giggle and shy away from the tickling sensation.

“I love… I love you. I’ve loved you for so long and I hate that you are with Sam. He doesn’t…”

“Was with Sam.” You interrupted. “I was with Sam.”

“He didn’t treat you right. But I could treat you so right. I could be so much better for you.” You felt his lips press against the skin of your neck and you shuddered in response.

“You’re drunk.” You replied.

“Doesn’t change anything.” He mumbled against your skin. He turned you so that you were face to face. “I want you. I need you.” His eyes were focused on your bottom lip, not want to make the first move, until you placed your arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

“Let’s get out of here.”

\---

The cab ride seemed to take an impossibly long time; the sexual tension in the car was mounting. He gripped your hand tightly; afraid that if he let go you would somehow disappear. Niall threw far too much money at the taxi driver in his haste to get you into his house. Slamming the door behind him you both jumped at the sound and immediately started laughing. Your laugh was cut short by his lips on yours as he pressed you against his front door. Hot. That was all you could describe this kiss as. Hot. His tongue dipped hesitantly into your mouth before he plunged in a second time. His hands were everywhere at once, your hips, your back, your chin, you backside. You for a second thought that he’d grown more limbs in his haste to touch you.

“Bedroom.” You pulled back your mouth for air as he attacked your neck with hot wet kisses.

You kicked off your shoes before following him through the house.

“If I’d known this was happening, I wouldn’t have cleaned up a bit.” He laughed as he opened the door to the bedroom.

You felt your stomach drop in arousal as he walked toward his bed. “Honestly, cleanliness is the last thing on my mind.”

You both fell back on his bed, you on top, his hands once against starting the exploration of your body.

“Too many clothes.” You gasped as his long and nimble fingers pressed into your back, pushing your closer onto him.

“Couldn’t agree more.” He said separating your body and pulling his shirt over his head.

“Have I told you how much I loved that you wore this shirt tonight.” He smiled as your pulled off your own shirt.

“Not yet.” You smiled as he took in your half naked body, immediately feeling self-conscious and wanting to cover yourself up.

“While I like it. I have to say. I like this a lot more.” You felt him grow against your leg as his spoke, send a brand new wave of heat over you. Standing up he looked shocked and sad before he realized you were removing his pants. His hands when to the buttons and zipper of his own before you stopped him.

“Allow me.” You said breathily running your fingers lightly over his stomach. You watched his stomach contract with every touch, surprised that the simple gesture could bring such a reaction out of him.

You’d be lying to yourself if you said that you hadn’t imagines what Niall looked like naked, how big he was, his muscles, what it felt like to have him drive himself into you. You were convinced that every girl on the planet had thought about it at least once. Slowly you undid the top button and slid down his zipper, your hands lightly grazing his hardened length. You heard the sharp intake of breath before he lifted his hips slightly and you wriggled his pants down. You could see him straining against the fabric of his boxers and you were suddenly aware of his size. You didn’t want to compare him to Sam, but tonight was going to be a new experience. You bit your lip as you thought about what you wanted to do next. You’d thought about this moment in great detail a few years ago and what you really wanted to do made you blush.

“Shit. That blush. Do something please.” Niall groaned. Trailing your fingers lightly across each of his hipbones you moved to the last piece of fabric separating you and what you wanted. He lifted his hips again clearly wanted to get rid of the restricting material and you were all too happy to oblige. His length stood fully erect as you threw the boxes behind you, his glistening head pink and begging to be sucked. So that’s exactly what you did. Getting on your knees he sat up when you disappeared from view, exhaling loudly with the first draw of your mouth.

“Fucking… fuck.” Niall cursed and you smiled. Lying your tongue flat you worked you way up and down. There was no way he was all going to fit in your mouth without you having a serious gag reflex so you pumped in time with your hand on the base of him. You felt his thighs shudder beside you with pleasure as you worked.

You didn’t like blow jobs to Sam. It was never enjoyable. You did it because you knew he loved it, but it just was repetitive. The same thing over an over, no real joy. It was what it was, a job. Niall was completely different. You loved watching the way his stomach muscles clenched in pleasure, watching the sweat bead against his chest. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the sheets, as strong of curse words flowing easily from his mouth.

“Fucking, if you keep…. Fuck… if you keep going I’m going to finish.” Niall’s voice was rough with heavy breathing. You hated swallowing for Sam, he never gave you any warning and he would force his way into your mouth making you choke.

“Baby, please.” Niall whimpered. “I’m coming.” There was the warning, it was now of never. You couldn’t help it, you needed to taste him, you wanted to taste him and so you did. You continued to suck and lick every last juice of him as he came, and it was nowhere near as bad as you expected. He was salty and warm, but masculine and somehow completely Niall.

“Fuck.” He breathed heavily when you finished and climbed over him on the bed. You didn’t want to kiss him right now, the taste of him left in your mouth. You were considering going to wash your mouth out before continuing with the night activities, but before you could do anything Niall had rolled you onto your back, managed to unclip your bra and was kissing down your chest.

“I. Love. You. So. Fucking. Much.” Each word was punctured by a kiss as he moved over your chest. Warmth spread through your body as each wet hot mark moved over your skin.

“Niall.” You groaned at the feeling. Sucking him off had turned you on more than you thought was possible but it was miniscule in comparison to this.

“You sound so fucking sexy saying my name.” He continued to move over your breasts, spending a particular amount of attention on your sensitive nipples. He nipped you slightly and you gasped loudly. It wasn’t painful, it felt fantastic. The heat of your body was increasing.

“Niall.” He continued to kiss you. “NIALL.” You demanded and he looked up at you quickly afraid that he’d hurt you.

“Niall. Fuck me.” You said confidently, your eyes blazing with fire and need at his cool blue melting ones.

“What?” He stuttered, surprised at your abruptness.

“Niall. Fuck me, make love to me, I don’t care. I need you.” Your voice was thick with need and you didn’t need foreplay, you needed him, you needed all of him.

“I want to make you feel good.” He groaned as you reached your hand between your bodies and started to pump him again.

“Then do it.” You gasped as you felt him remove your final layer of underwear. He started to move down your body with his mouth. You knew what he was going to do, but that’s not what you wanted right now. Right now you just need him, his fullness, in you filling you up.

“No, no. Need you.” You gasped as he nipped at your hipbone.

“If you insist.” He crawled back up the length on your body and you moaned as he brushed against your heat.

“Need a condom.” He reached over you to his bedside table.

“No.” You stilled his hands. “I need to feel you. All of you.”

His jaw dropped open. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine this ever happening, the raw lust of your voice, your eyes bright as your studied him.

“But I…”

You cut him off quickly, “Birth control, don’t need it.” You reconnected your lips, the taste of his earlier release had faded. He placed himself at your entrance and gathered some of your wetness running himself up and down you, you were both moaning at the contact. Slowly and carefully he pushed himself into you. He moved easily, stretching you out to accommodate his girth, but it wasn’t painful, your arousal had seen that. He stilled wanting to remember this moment forever.

“What’s wrong?” You asked confused. Was he not feeling the same exaltation that you were?

“I just need a second to compose myself of I am going to come immediately.” He gasped, you were so tight, wrapping yourself around him. Your laugh made it worse and better by tightening your muscles and exhaling heavily.

“Is it ok?” You asked still self-conscious about his pause.

“Honestly babe. I don’t know if I can handle it if it gets much better than this.” He grinned, sweat was dotted across his forehead.

“Let’s see what happens then.” You smirked in response and jerked your hips closer to him causing you both to cry out in pleasure. Niall hit a spot that had never been hit before, it felt like he was in stomach and you needed him to hit it again.

“For fucks sake. Move. Damn it.” You moaned as he stilled again.

“I’m not hurting you?” He asked cautiously.

“I promise you are not. Now move.” You wrapped your legs around his hips in order to push him deeper. You were not prepared for the pleasure you would feel when he started his slow and steady pace. He moved so that he could feel ever muscle of yours contract around him. His body was on fire and yours was the ignition. He picked up his pace as he heard your moans. The pleasure was rolling off his body in waves as your body started to milk his. Your groans spurring him on to be rougher, to thrust deeper. Every time he did he was rewarded with your sweet gasp. He was sure that he’d never been this deep in someone, he’d never been with someone that accommodated him so well. You fit together. He knew that he was getting close and by your breath it sounded like you were too. Picking up his pace he lifted your body so that his chest was matched with yours. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold this and he needed you to reach your high. He would have failed if you didn’t get there when he did. He ground his hips down to yours and was pleased when his pelvic bone shifted against yours and you flinched in pleasure.

“Niall. I’m… I….” You didn’t even finish your sentence as your came apart around him, he collapsed with his own release, surprised at its length. He was sure that he’d never come so hard in his life. He could not get over the feeling of feeling you completely come around him without the barrier of a condom. The warmth that spilled from you when you came apart caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

“Sorry.” Niall laughed trying to prop himself up after collapsing on you.

“I’m not even a little bit sorry.” Your breathing was heavy, your body tingling with pleasure. “Don’t get up yet.” You groaned when he started to shift. Your body was extremely sensitive and you didn’t want to lose the feeling of your bodies completely connected. “Feels good.” You mumbled.

“I love you.” He gasped as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“I love you Niall.” You said stunning yourself.

Niall looked up at you quickly. “You sure that’s not just post sex haze talking.” He tried joking with you.

“It’s not. I love you.” You said seriously, lifting your head and kissing him with as much passion as your spent body could.

Niall sighed and pulled out of you slowly. You huffed lightly at the lack of contact.

“Why haven’t we done this sooner?” He asked lying on his back and pulling you into his side.

“Because I was an idiot.” You replied quietly. How could you have been so stupid? To waste time on a guy that had no care for you, who treated you like trash.

“No love. Timing just wasn’t right.” Niall sighed before kissing the top of your head.

“It is now.” You smiled, the heat of his skin blending with the blush on your cheeks.

“Do you want a shower?” Niall asked sitting up slightly.

“Can you handle round two?” You asked sitting up and kissing his chest.

“I’m game if you are.” He grinned before pulling you out of bed.


End file.
